Encuentros
by Coqui Andrew
Summary: Candy y Albert, se encuentran en sueños, fantasías ¿Qué desearías tú? Albertfic
1. Chapter 1

**ENCUENTROS**

**Por Coqui Andrew**

Estoy en mi recamara pensando en ese hombre que me robo el corazón, ha despertado cosas que nunca creí sentir, solo de verlo hace que mi intimidad se humedezca y hace que tenga fantasías inimaginables. Quiero que me haga el amor cada noche en donde sea.

Me meto al baño tomo una ducha cuando tomo la esponja y empiezo a pasarla por mi cuerpo, la paso por mi cuello, hombros y me detengo en mis senos, los acaricio y le doy pequeños pellizcos a mis pezones hasta ponerlos duros, sigo bajando la esponja hacia mi ombligo y vuelvo a subir hasta el cuello, repito la misma ruta, llego hasta mis caderas, las masajeo suavemente continuo con mis piernas y mies pies, regreso y detengo mi mano en mi intimidad la froto y me entretengo ahí con un masaje toco mi clítoris y empiezo con mi dedo índice a pasarlo por los labios vaginales y asi estoy un rato vuelvo a tocar mi clítoris poco a poco, voy acelerando el movimiento hasta llegar al clímax, me siento aun insatisfecha, cómo me gustaría que ese rubio de mirada azul, estuviera ahí conmigo.

Salgo de la ducha, me pongo mi bata, salgo hacia el vestidor tomo unas bragas de encaje color rojo y mi baby doll, me visto y salgo, me acuesto en mi cama, empiezo a cerrar los ojos.

Siento unas manos grandes y fuertes recorren mi cuerpo, llegan hasta mis senos los cuales apretados y masajeados con suavidad, tocan mis pezones hasta ponerlos duros, siento las manos bajar y subir por todo mi cuerpo, una boca asalta la mía con un beso apasionado hasta que pasa a mis senos, los muerde adoro lo que hace esa boca, cuando abro mis ojos, no puedo creer está ahí, haciéndome el amor, idolatrándome como una diosa, está arriba de mi besando cada parte de mi cuerpo, mordisqueando , se sitúa entre mis piernas las besa hasta la punta de mis dedos, regresa a mi intimidad besa e introduce su lengua luego se dirige a mi clítoris lo hace estremecer sin piedad, su lengua entra y sale de mi vagina, se levanta y veo ese cuerpo perfecto, su piel blanca, me levanto, me acerco a él lo beso su cuello siento que se estremece cuando siente mis labios, me voy acercando a la comisura de sus labios y el abre su boca para recibir mi lengua, es excitante, perfecta danza de nuestras lenguas, termino el beso y sigo recorriendo su rostro y bajo a su cuello dándole besitos y mordiditas, él suspira, sus manos siguen recorriendo mi cuerpo yo igual bajo y subo las mías por ese magnífico cuerpo, besos sus pezones y los muerdo, mi mano toma su miembro erecto, lo masajeo lentamente, se escucha un satisfactorio gemido salir de su garganta, esto cada vez me excita, me agacho y meto a mi boca tan delicioso pene, lo saboreo e introduzco totalmente ese falo, lo disfruto tanto que él se mueve a ritmo pausado conmigo, él me voltea quedando mi espalda contra su pecho gira mi cabeza hacia él y me besa, mientras sus manos recorren mi pecho abdomen, hasta llegar a mi intimidad ahí él masajea mi clítoris, me introduce dos dedos y sigo chorreando saca sus dedos y se los lleva a la boca degustando esa miel que sale de mi vagina, me pone en cuatro y se introduce en mí, ambos soltamos un suspiro, porque nuestros ya se reclamaban. Seguimos en un movimiento de lento a rápido hasta que tuvimos un orgasmo.

Él se acostó a mi lado al mismo tiempo que me besa, su calor es lo último que recuerdo, era tan real, tan mágico, me siento como si todo fuera un sueño y que en solo un parpadeo regresare a una realidad en donde estoy sola y el recuerdo al besarme será lo único fresco en mi mente y corazón.


	2. Encuentros 2

**ENCUENTROS**

**Por Coqui Andrew**

Estoy en la oficina revisando unos documentos, pero no puedo concentrar la necesito ahora, tomo el teléfono, marco a mi secretaria- Señorita White, venga enseguida a mi oficina- le ordene –Sí, señor Andrew, voy enseguida- dijo ella. Colgamos un minuto después se escuchó que tocaron la puerta –Pase- dije

Se abrió la puerta y ella estaba ahí, tan hermosa como siempre, la miré descaradamente, no me importo que ella se sonrojara y pusiera la pluma en su boca, la cual se me antojo besarla, seguí recorriéndola con la mirada, llevaba un traje sastre color negro y una blusa blanca, sin medias, que dejaban ver una piel hermosamente blanca, llevaba su libreta en mano.

-Tome, asiento, señorita White- le dije, me la devoraba con la mirada, más sin embargo ella ni se inmuto, me sonrió coquetamente y se sentó, al cruzar sus piernas quede maravillado al verlas son hermosas, largas y bien torneadas. Trague en seco – Señor Andrew ¿para qué me llamo?- pregunto sacándome de las imágenes que tenía en mente, su voz sensual me llamo la atención, voltee a verla, lo que vi, me dejo sin habla, otra vez, ella se reclino hacia a mi mostrándome su escote donde se apreciaban unos voluptuosos senos, firmes, no soporte más y le di la vuelta a mi escritorio, me puse frente a ella, pero hizo algo que no me esperaba, toco mi miembro atreves de la tela, solté un jadeo, lo que hizo después fue quitarme el cinturón, desbrochar mis pantalones, metió su cálida mano, tomo mi pene, lo saco, lo acaricio y se lo llevo a la boca, no creí tal atrevimiento, pero no importa si eso es lo que quería, estoy disfrutando mucho esa lengua que saborea mi miembro. Estoy a punto de eyacular, ello lo sintió, acelerando su movimiento, lo hice, dentro de su boca, se tragó todo, continuando masajeándolo, se levantó y empezó a desabrochar su blusa dejando libres esos senos, no llevaba sostén, me acerque y los tome con mi boca, succione esos pezones hasta endurecerlos, mordí, dejando pequeñas manchas rojas en su piel, ella se aferraba a mis hombros, subiendo y bajando por mis brazos y regresando, me tomo de mi cabello al quedar a la altura de su rostro, me beso, apasionadamente, dejándome sin aliento, nunca creí que mi secretaria fuera tan ardiente , correspondí a cada uno de sus besos y caricias termine desnudándome y ella igual.

La cargue y la lleve al sofá que está ahí en mi oficina la recosté y acaricie cada parte de su bello cuerpo, marcándola, quede entre sus piernas, empecé un ritual tormentoso en su vagina, su clítoris y solo escuchaba sus jadeos, suspiros y señor Andrew, era como música en mis oídos, tome toda la miel que me ofrecía ese manantial, fue exquisito, después me puse arriba de ella y la penetre, hicimos la danza del amor, bese nuevamente esa boca, cuello y senos, ella me recorría mi espalda, hombros y cuello con sus manos cuando llegamos al clímax, me araño mi espalda, no me importo, me recosté sobre ella hasta que se calmaron las pulsaciones de una entrega total. La bese hasta quedarnos sin aliento, la levante, la ayude a vestirse yo hice lo mismo después de ella, se acercó y me dio un dulce beso en los labios -¿Nos vamos, jefe? – pregunto con picardía, yo solo sonreír y asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Segura que no quedaba nadie? – pregunte

-Me asegure de eso, señor Andrew- contesto -¿Vamos a casa?

-Si- conteste, acercándome a ella y le dije- Vamos a continuar, señorita White-

Nos besamos y salimos de ahí entrelazando nuestras manos.

Con sus caricias, hasta las más sutiles siempre son mi perdición, esos labios carnosos que deseo probar, su sensualidad al caminar, al decir mi nombre con su bella voz, la señorita White me tiene embobado, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Me tiene loco como un colibrí por el néctar de una flor! Sin duda alguna, con tan solo tenerla cerca y en mis fantasías es sin dudar alguna estar en el paraíso.


	3. Encuentros 3

**ENCUENTROS**

**Por Coqui Andrew**

**Albert**

Estoy en una fiesta de disfraces, me vestí del Murciélago, en cuando entré al salón, empezaron los saludos de los socios, ¡qué aburrimiento!, siempre quieren hablar de negocios, ¿por qué no se divierten? ¿Po qué solo hablar de asuntos que se pueden tratar en la oficina? No los vuelvo a invitar, solo lo hago por mi tía, pero llego el momento de cambiar reglas, ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué mujer acaba de entrar! – pensé – Esta vestida de Gatúbela, ese traje de piel que le encaja perfectamente a su cuerpo, esos ojos, tan bellos como cual felina, nuestras miradas se encuentran. Ella se lame esos labios exquisitos, solo de verla mi miembro se pone duro y yo quiero ponerlo en su boca. ¡Dios! Qué imaginaciones vienen a mi cabeza, pero… ¿Dónde está? -

**Candy**

Llegué a la casa del socio de mi padre, me vi obligada a ir, en representación de él, porque está enfermo, son tan aburridas estas fiestas, ya me imagino al socio de mi padre, un viejito cascarrabias, gordo, feo y libidinoso ¡guacala!, cierro mis ojos solo de imaginarlo. Voy disfrazada de Gatúbela, ese personaje siempre me gusto, no por algo mis amigos me dicen "gatita", alguien llama mi total atención es un hermoso hombre rubio y alto, el antifaz le cubre un poco el rostro, pero esta guapísimo y ¡qué coincidencia! Esta disfrazado del Murciélago, nuestras miradas se encuentran, ja, parece que me devora con esa mirada, bueno corrijo, ¡me está devorando!, empiezo a excitarme, me paso la lengua por los labios, pues creo que se me secaron al verlo. Mejor me voy.

Me dirigí por un pasillo, el cual creo que me llevará al baño, abro la puerta y no, no es el baño, parece ser la oficina del señor de la casa, empiezo a recorrer la estancia, es bonita y de buen gusto, ¡oh! Pero que veo, un hermoso sofá de piel color negro, no resisto y me acuesto en él, me empiezo a mover cual felina, ¡Ay! Si el Murciélago estuviera aquí, qué no le haría…

**Albert**

La busco rápidamente con la mirada, veo que se dirige a mi despacho, la sigo con cautela, veo que entra ahí, pero no sale, abro la puerta con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, pero… ¡Qué veo! Una linda felina haciéndole el amor al sofá, mejor entro y se lo hago yo, ella tiene los ojos cerrados, esta ronroneando, me acerco lentamente muy excitado, esta boca abajo, le acaricio la espalda, ella pega un brinco, la sostengo en esa posición y le digo – No te muevas, hermosa felina, déjame acariciarte - ella solo asiente y se queda quieta, empiezo a bajar el zipper de su traje, descubro una piel hermosa, blanca y suave, ella me ayuda a retirar el traje mis manos tocan esos senos voluptuosos y firmes que caben en mis manos, la escucho gemir. Subo nuevamente mis manos a la espalda, me inclino y le beso la espalda, sigo esa columna hasta la redondez de sus nalgas, las acaricio y le sigo retirando el traje, trae una tanga de encaje color negro que resalta aún más su piel blanca, la sigo acariciando esa hermosas y bien torneadas piernas, ¡oh! Le quito esas botas, le retiro lo último del traje empiezo a besar esos pies y con mi lengua recorro sus piernas hasta llegar a sus nalgas, acaricio su ano, bajando hasta encontrarme con su feminidad la cual tomo con delicadeza e ir subiendo esos lengüetazos y besos hasta que llegó a un extenso orgasmo. La giro, veo su mirada, me acerco y la beso en esos labios rojos que moría por probar…

**Candy**

Estoy estirándome, cuando siento unas manos recorrer mi espalda, grito de la sorpresa, escucho decir –No te muevas, déjame acariciarte – acepto, no puedo creer, hace que me sienta toda excitada, estoy muy húmeda. Hace maravillas con esa boca y manos, logra que tenga un orgasmo que pareciera no tener fin,

Cuando logro regularizar mi respiración, me giran y oh sorpresa es el Murciélago se acerca a mis labios que ya lo esperaban, nos besamos apasionadamente, mis manos se van hasta su cuello para acércalo más, mis manos bajan, para desabrocharle el chaleco y la camisa, me encuentro con un firme pecho, él me ayuda a retirar las prendas mis manos siguen hacia su espalda, nos giramos quedando arriba de él, le beso y sigo un camino de ellos por ese pecho hasta llegar al ombligo, ahí le desabrocho el pantalón, siento un miembro duro, lo saco, masajeo, acaricio sus testículos, a lo cual el suelta un gemido de satisfacción recorro con mi lengua ese falo y meto a mi boca, le hago el amor hasta que él tiene un orgasmo, tomo todo su semen, se levanta y se retira los pantalones y el bóxer, se acuesta a mi lado y empezamos a besarnos y hacer el amor otra vez.

**Albert**

Dios, me tiene maravillado, esta mujer, es exquisita, me ha hecho el amor como ninguna otra mujer, estoy fascinado, creo le pediré que sea mi novia, es la mujer que he estado esperando.

-Hermosa, felina, ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunte.

-Candice White- contesto –Me sorprendí mucho al saber quién era

-¿Eres hija de Roger White?

-Sí, él es mi papá, me envió a esta aburrida fiesta, porque quiere que conozca al Sr. William Andrew y yo no quiero-

-¿Por qué no quieres belleza?

-Pues porque mi padre quiere que me case con él, es ¡un viejo! Siempre me habla del "gran abuelo William".

Se levantó y empezó a vestirse - ¿Sabes, guapo? Me tengo que ir, espero volverte a ver, se dirigió a la puerta, mandándome un beso, yo solo sonreí y le guiñe un ojo, ¡aaaah! Suspiro, me levanto y visto, salgo de mi oficina, para dirigirme a la fiesta, la busco, le encuentro platicando con mi tía Elroy, me acerco -Buenas noches – digo ambas voltean a verme, ella sonríe

-Qué bueno que llegas, hijo, te presento a la señorita Candice White- dijo mi Tía, continúo diciendo- Candy, te presento a mi sobrino William Albert Andrew, mejor conocido como el abuelo William - Candy, se sorprende y voltea a verme con reproche

-Si me disculpan –dijo, se fue molesta, ni siquiera me dejo decirle "mucho gusto".

La busqué por el salón, salí al jardín estaba sentada cerca de la fuente

-Candy, disculpa, pero quisiera hablar contigo-

-¿Te estas burlando de mí?- dijo

-No preciosa, pero quiero disculparme, todo el mundo se imagina que soy una persona mayor, pero quisiera saber ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

-¿De verdad? – pregunto incrédula,

-Si por supuesto, tu padre y mi tía quieren que nos casemos en un futuro, yo no te conocía, pero cuando entraste al salón me gustaste mucho y después de lo que paso, me rendí a tus encantos. Di que aceptas

-Pues… pensé que había quedado mal ante ti, qué pensarías, después de lo que paso, tú también me gustaste mucho, pero si podemos empezar a conocernos.

-Hermosa, ¿más todavía? Después de lo que paso entre nosotros, está bien.

Estaba en la sala, pensando, cuando ella llego y sentó a mi lado

-¿En qué piensas, amor? Pregunto

-Cuando nos conocimos amor- ella se sonrojo

-Ya ni me acuerdes, me da tanta pena-

\- Pero cuando lo hicimos no te dio pena- sonreí

-¡Por favor! Albert

-Jajajaja, está bien, se quedará en mis recuerdos

-Por cierto, Albert gracias por tan maravillosa semana de aniversario

-No, amor, gracias a ti, porque pudimos realizar nuestras fantasías y tuvimos esos maravillosos "Encuentros".

Se puso a horacadas en mis piernas y sorpresivamente me beso despertando la pasión. La cargue llevándola a nuestra recamara para hacer el amor, sin interrupciones.

Hola chicas, gracias por leer esta historia, por sus comentarios.

Gracias Gaby por la invitación para REAyC.

Solo les recuerdo que todo lo que escribo es de mi imaginación, no me inspiro en otros relatos que, aunque haya similitudes no las copio. Y son solo eso historias ficticias para mis personajes favoritos Albert y Candy.

Agradezco su atención, saludos y bendiciones

Coqui Andrew.


End file.
